Good To Be Evil
by Thundermaster
Summary: The Hero League has fallen to a new Super Villain but what does this new villain want and can the Thundermans stop him?
1. The Call

**Good to be Evil**

 **Chapter 1 – The Call**

"Alert, Alert, incoming call from Hero league" a computerised voice says alerting a young man sitting in the front room.

"I got it" Max calls out to inform his other family members.

He walks over to the Thunder Monitor and presses a button which displays a very distraught woman.

"Oh, hey its President Stink…. uhh I mean Kickbutt" Max quickly corrects himself.

"Max Thunderman thank god someone answered we are under attack!" Kickbutt says frantically.

"Hey guys you might want to get in here!" Max calls out to alert everyone.

"What's the emergency Max? Phoebe his twin sister says as she walks into the front room looking down at her phone.

"Max? honey are you ok?" His mum Barb calls as she and her husband Hank also enter the room.

"Yeah I am fine Mum but Kickbutt says that the Hero league is under attack" Max tries to explain.

"AHHHH!" a scream suddenly makes everyone look towards the monitor in time to see the President of the Hero league vanish.

"What the?" Hank manages to blurt out.

Suddenly a Masked man is caught on the monitor he is wearing a Black version of the Thundermans outfits but with the letters B and T in large green letters.

"Oh? Is this on? I assume I am talking to the Thunderman family then? The evil man asks.

"Who wants to know?" Phoebe quickly quizzes the new super villain.

"Hahaha my name is Black Thunder and as you can see your precious Hero league is no more" The smug villain taunts.

"What kind of name is Black Thunder?" Max mocks the supervillain.

"Ahh, you must be Max Thunderman, yes I have heard a lot about you and your big mouth" Black Thunder says.

"How did you destroy the Hero league? Colosso, Dark Mayhem and many others have tried but never succeeded" Barb tries to get answers from Black Thunder.

"Ahahaha, those fools were mere hacks they revealed too much of their plans which lead to their downfalls. As for me I am a new breed of Supervillain so much more competent then those before me" Black Thunder says mocks the failings of the other villains.

"Hey who are you calling a fool?" a fluffy white rabbit shouts crossly from across the room.

"Case in point Doctor Colosso" The evil man teases back.

"Why you!" Colosso says angrily.

"Hey Colosso, do you know this guy?" Max quietly asks his rabbit friend.

"No, I have not met him before." Colosso says to the young teen.

"Enough of this" Black Thunder declares loudly.

"Thanks to the data from the Hero league I know you all reside in Hiddenville." Black Thunder tells them.

This gets a few gasps from Phoebe, Barb and Hank.

"To business then, I will spare your pitiful city and maybe even you loser Thundermans if you meet my demands." Black Thunder warns the heroes.

Let me guess your demands gee I wonder what they could be? Money? Jewels? Complete control of everything? Phoebe says sarcastically.

Ahh, you must be the other twin Phoebe is it? The sarcastic one" Black Thunder asks.

"I am Thundergirl!" Phoebe says proudly.

"Whoop de doo for you" Black Thunder says being sarcastic back.

"Anyway, I want none of those things you mentioned what I want is your brother Max!" Black Thunder says with a smirk.

Hearing his name Max quickly retorts "You want me? Why?"

"Now where is the fun in me telling you?" Black Thunder asks Max.

"If you want to know meet me in Hiddenville park in 1 hour if you do not show I will destroy Hiddenville Hahahahahaha" Black Thunder says laughing.

Suddenly the transmission ends leaving the Thundermans with a big dilemma.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. The Meeting

**Good to be Evil**

 **Chapter 2 – The Meeting**

 **Previously, The Hero league has fallen to a new super villain Black Thunder. This devilish person has set his sights on the Thunderman family and more particularly on Max? Why? Read on to find out.**

"it's got to be a trap" Phoebe warns her family.

"No, duh!" Max says sarcastically responding to his sister's comment.

"What does this guy want with you sweetie?" Barb asks Max trying to figure out why Black Thunder wants her son.

"How should I know?" Max says in an annoyed tone.

"Probably wants Max to teach him how to be the best villain ever!" Colloso says which gets his stern looks from the others.

"Even if that were true I am a hero now not a villain" Max states trying to defend himself.

"Don't worry Max I know you are" Phoebe says.

As she says this suddenly her she looks off into the distance.

"Phoebe?" Barb calls out to her.

"Oh, it must be her Thunder sense" Hank says rather happily.

Suddenly Phoebe collapses to the ground and seems distraught.

"What did you see?" Hank asks eager to find out what future his daughter has foreseen.

"I.. I saw Hiddenville in flames" Phoebe blurts out which stuns everyone.

"Hiddenville in flames!?" Max yells which causes his younger siblings to appear.

"Hi guys" Billy says quickly.

"Who is going up in flames?" Nora nosily asks.

"Hiddenville" Phoebe says again.

"Your Thunder sense must be off" Barb says trying to reassure everyone.

"No, Thunder sense is never wron…" Hank starts to say earning him a hard nudge from his wife.

"Ahh what I mean is Thunder sense can be inaccurate 90% of the time" Hank says thinking fast and pulling a number out of thin air.

"That means 10% of the time it could be correct" Colloso unhelpfully chimes in.

"Did you see anything else?" Hank tries to get more information from Phoebe.

"No, just the intense flames as Hiddenville burns" Phoebe says.

"It's got to be that guy Black Thunder" Max says angrily.

"No, duh!" Phoebe retorts mimicking Max from earlier.

"He wants me? Then he is going to get me!" Max says turning towards the door.

"Whoa, hold on there son" Hank says stepping in his way.

"Dad move!" Max says annoyed at being stopped.

"This is exactly what that creepo wanted" Phoebe adds in.

"Guys it's a no brainer if we all go to the meeting point we can overpower this bozo with sheer numbers alone!" Max says now rather confidently.

"Max, this guy took down the hero league we would be foolish to underestimate him." Phoebe tries to warn her twin.

"Yeah but you forget as a former villain I know his weakness" Max says with a smirk.

"His weakness?" Barb says in a confused tone.

"Guys trust me and Billy, Nora I need you guys too. We need everyone if we are gonna bring this loser down" Max informs the others.

"Oh boy an adventure!" Billy says happily.

"I am going to put on a brand-new bow for this occasion" Nora says running off.

"Max, don't you think Billy and Nora are too young to fight this guy?" Phoebe tries to reason with her brother.

"Pheebs, we need them for my plan to succeed" Max tells her.

A short while later in Hiddenville park.

"Where is that fool? I am starting to get bored and when I get bored I" Black Thunder starts to say but is cut off by another voice.

"Let me guess you destroy?" Max says trying to finish Black Thunders sentence.

"Well it's about time Max Thunderman at last we meet" Black Thunder says smugly.

"Actually, you can call me Max Thunderslam" Max corrects the villain. "So, I am here what is it that you want from me?" Max asks the crook.

"Hahaha straight to the point I see" Black Thunder says laughing.

Meanwhile hidden just out of view by a tree the rest of the Thunderman family watches anxiously.

"Remember we wait for Max's signal" Barb says to the rest of the family.

"Uhm, what was the signal again?" Billy asks Nora.

"Max will use his freeze breath to distract Black Thunder" Nora says to her brother.

"Ok and then what?" Billy asks slightly dazed.

"You rush over to him and put this anklet on him which will stop him using his powers" Nora reminds him.

"What about you guys?" Billy asks trying to find out if anyone else is helping.

"Sweetie once that anklet is on him we will all team up together to defeat him" Barb says reassuring her young son.

"I really don't like this plan" Phoebe says under her breath.

"Just try to be patient princess and believe in your brother" Hank says trying to reassure her.

Back with Max and Black Thunder.

"Hey bozo are you deaf? Should have called yourself Deaf Thunder" Max taunts the supervillain.

"Such a beautiful place…be a shame to see it burn to the ground" Black Thunder says with a grin on his face.

"Yeah well we won't let that happen!" Max says blowing his freeze breath at the villain encasing his top half in ice.

"GAAAH!" Black Thunder curses

Seeing Max use his freeze breath Nora motions for Billy to go.

Billy rushes at a very fast speed towards Max and Black Thunder but before he gets there the ice around the villain shatters and a bolt of Black lightning streaks towards Billy and Max knocking them back.

"Hahaha, did you honestly think I wouldn't be prepared for you or your family?" Black Thunder mocks Max and Billy.

"Get away from my sons!" Barb calls launching a bolt of purple lightning at Black Thunder which he seems to absorb.

"Oh Electress, is that the best you can do? That barely tickled!" the evil man says.

"How about me!" Nora says shooting lasers from her eyes.

"Oh, please" Black Thunder says deflecting them without any trouble.

Suddenly Black Thunder is thrown backwards by a telekinetic attack.

"Try me!" Phoebe says

"Ahh yes I had forgotten about you, no matter you merely caught me off guard" Black Thunder says, and he throws a sphere at the Phoebe, Hank, Barb and Nora.

The sphere explodes, and the rock Hank has above his head comes crashing down onto his foot.

"OWWW!" Hank yells in pain.

Phoebe tries to throw him back once more, but nothing happens. Barb can't summon her bolts and Nora just keeps blinking with no lasers.

"What did you do?" Max says slowly getting to his feet.

"I temporarily stripped them of their powers. After all, how do you think I brought the Hero League down?" Black Thunder says.

"Yeah but I still have mine" Max says about to launch the villain with his telekinesis.

"I wouldn't if I were you look over there" Black thunder says pointing to where Billy lays unconscious.

"Billy!" Max shouts

"If you hit me with a blast well it might not do your little brother any good" Black Thunder says with a chuckle.

Hearing this Max puts his hand down and runs towards his little brother.

"Oh, how sweet!" Black Thunder says sarcastically before hitting Max in the back with another bolt of black lightning.

"MAX!" Phoebe shouts running towards him only to be stopped by a black lightning energy barrier.

Walking over to where Max lay on the floor Black Thunder picks him up by his collar and says "Oh Max I am very disappointed in you, but I suppose being around Dark Mayhem has dulled your genius somewhat"

"Ugh" Max manages to mutter.

"Well I got what I came here for you fools can leave now your powers shall return in time" Black Thunder says as he vanishes in a bolt of lightning with Max now in his grasp.

"MAX!" Phoebe and the others shout banging on the barrier until it slowly dissipates.

"Did we just lose?" Nora asks the others to which she is met with silence.

TO BE CONTINUED.

So Black Thunder has tussled with the Thundermans and won!

Max has been taken captive?

Is Billy ok?

FIND OUT NEXT TIME.


	3. A Fallen Thunderman

**Good to Be Evil**

 **Chapter 3 – Fallen Thunderman**

 **Previously, The Thunderman family clashed with new super villain Black Thunder unfortunately for them it soon became apparent that they had underestimated this new threat and by doing so cost them dearly. Young Billy is in a state of unconsciousness after taking a hit by a bolt of black lightning and as for poor Max? well he has been taken prisoner by the new enemy. What happens next? Read on to find out.**

In an unknown location in Metroburg.

"Hey, Black Loser, how long are you planning to keep me here?" an annoyed voice calls out.

"Until I can find a way to return you to the Dark side Max" The other voice calls back.

"Whatever ill just bide my time then until my family finds you and kicks your butt" Max says smugly.

"Hahaha, your family? The ones who failed to stop me capturing you?" Black Thunder mocks.

Hearing his laughter Max pounds on the energy field surrounding his prison. Which gives him a shock and sends him flying back.

"That was a foolish thing to do boy" Black Thunder taunts.

"Oh, by the way your family is currently more concerned for the younger boy" Black Thunder continues to say.

"Wait? What? What have you done to my little brother?" Max says slightly worried about what the villain said.

"Oh? Did you forget? He took one of my black bolts in the back and is currently unresponsive." the vile man says proudly.

"NO!" Max shouts out loudly in despair.

"You see my bolts have the power to either paralyse or knock someone out for a long time, so long in fact that people might mistake it for a coma." He says with an evil smirk.

"You won't get away with this you monster" Max says threatening the super villain.

"Oh, how cliché" The man says as he walks out of the room leaving Max on his own.

Back at the Thundermans house.

Barb Thunderman has been trying to get a response from her youngest son by gently shocking him, but it appears to be having little to no affect.

"My poor little baby" Barb says sadly rubbing Billy's head.

"How is he?" Hank asks his wife.

"He isn't responding Hank I think he is in a coma" Barb says as a few tears form in her eyes.

"This is all my fault I told Billy to run" Nora says feeling guilty.

"No honey its not your fault it's that Super villain who is to blame" Barb says comforting her young daughter.

"I had a bad feeling about Max's plan" Phoebe says absent minded

"Phoebe you had no idea how much of a threat he was" Hank reassures his daughter.

"We underestimated him, and it cost Billy and Max" Phoebe says.

Just then Billy starts to violently fit shaking and spasming

"What's happening?" Nora says very concerned for her younger brother.

"I don't know" Barb says trying to get Billy to settle down.

Just as she says this a blast of cold air brushes past her and turns Billy into an ice statue.

"Phoebe? What are you doing?" Barb asks surprised by her older daughter's actions.

"I thought if I freeze Billy it will keep his condition from getting worse" Phoebe is quick to answer her mum.

"Yes of course like Cryofreeze" Hank points out.

"How long will he be frozen for?" Nora asks.

"Just until we find out what Black Thunder did to him and a way to reverse it" Phoebe points out.

Unbeknownst to them they are being watched by Black Thunder who has hacked the Thunder Monitor.

"Well Max you see how dire the situation is they are not concerned too much about you it would seem." The cruel villain again mocks him.

"SHUT UP!" Max shouts loudly launching his chair at the energy barrier.

"Yes that's what I want to see get angry Max and let your dark side come out once again." He encourages

"I will never go back to being a villain so you might as well destroy me" Max says denying the villain his request.

"It appears you need more convincing, very well" he says as he taps on a keyboard in front of him and appears to be making a call.

Back in the Thunderman house.

"Alert, Alert incoming call from Unknown the Thunder Monitor warns.

The Thunderman family look very confused as the screen rises up and the person is revealed.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	4. A Familiar Face

**Good to Be Evil**

 **Chapter 4 – A Familiar Face**

 **Previously, the evil villain Black Thunder is trying to get Max to renounce his Heroic ways. Young Billy is now an ice sculpture after taking a turn for the worse and as no one could wake him from his coma. A strange call has the Thunderman family on edge.**

In the Thunderman House the Thunder monitor has just rose up after informing the family they have an unknown caller. They stand with baited breath as a familiar face comes into view.

"LINK!" Phoebe cries instantly recognising her boyfriend.

On the monitor a young man with light brown hair has appeared.

"Phoebe? Hey what is going on? I just got sent to the Hero league and found it in ruins. I noticed the holo projector on and thought Id see who the last person it called" Link explains to her.

"Wait your at the Hero league?" Phoebe says with a hint of worry.

"Yeah, I got word it was under attack but when I got here this is what I found, what happened here?" Link questions her.

"Link, the Hero league has fallen to the rise of a new super villain who calls himself Black Thunder. He beat all of us and took Max" Phoebe says informing Link.

"Is that a bad thing?" Link says with a cheeky grin.

"Link!" Phoebe says playfully telling him off.

"Wait hold on what was the new villains name?" Link enquires about the identity once again.

"He calls himself Black Thunder" Phoebe says repeating herself from earlier.

Upon hearing this Link falls deathly silent and turns pale.

"Link? Are you ok?" Phoebe asks worried about his sudden silence.

"Phoebe I have heard that name before my Dad used to tell me about a villain who was too unstable he had to be banished to the Quantum Void" Link explains to her.

"The Quantum void?" Phoebe says loud enough for Hank to hear.

"Phoebe! How do you know about the Quantum Void?" Hank asks her.

"Link just told me about it, apparently his Dad knows Black Thunder from the past." Phoebe says in response.

"Sweetie the Quantum Void is a terrible prison that Evilman made to trap your father in" Barb decides to chime in.

"Well Link says that his dad had to banish Black Thunder to the Quantum Void due to being unstable" Phoebe adds.

"Wait what do you mean by unstable?" Hank asks Link directly.

"I…he" Link struggles to say.

"Link what is it?" Phoebe says now more worried than before.

"He tried to kill my Dad and the entire villain league" Link finally says after finding his tongue.

"If he is back…we are all in danger Hero and Villains alike." Link says in despair.

"Wait he hates both Heroes and Villains?" Phoebe says with a puzzled glance at Link.

"As far as I can remember he had a very severe falling out with my Dad and was imprisoned in that realm for eternity" Link tries to recall all the details his father once told him.

"Eternity is slightly shorter now" Nora says adding to the chat.

"Now he is free he must be looking to get revenge on those that dared to defy him" Link surmises

"This is just the information we need" Phoebe says happily.

"What are you talking about?" Hank asks puzzled at his daughters change of mood.

"Don't you see it Dad? This guy has already dealt with the Hero league so the only thing left to destroy now is?" Phoebe tries to help her Dad work it out.

"Oh! The Villain league!" Hank finally realises and says loudly.

"We just have one small problem" Link states still on the monitor.

"Yeah none of us know where the villain league is" Nora continues Links sentence.

"Ever since we located the broccoli factory and had it raided" Hank continues to say.

"We don't but we know someone who does!" Phoebe says as she runs towards Max's lair leaving her family and Link on the monitor to ponder what she means.

"Colosso?" Phoebe calls out as she enters her twin brothers lair.

"Oh, great it's you and what do you want?" a fluffy white bunny retorts.

"I need you to tell me where the villain league moved too" Phoebe says wasting no time.

"What makes you think I'll tell you that?" Colosso says grumpily.

"you don't have to just tell me where Max hides his diary" Phoebe quizzes the former villain.

"Ha! As if I would tell you Max hides his journal under his pillow" Colosso says realising he has already said too much.

"Thanks Colosso" Phoebe says as she grabs the journal from its hiding spot and races back to the others.

"I really need to learn to be more quiet" Colosso says to himself quietly.

Back in the front room Phoebe has rejoined her family and Link who has been waiting patiently for her to get back.

"What did you find?" Barb asks her oldest daughter.

"This is Max's villain journal from before he joined the hero side" Phoebe says proudly.

"You think Max would be stupid enough to write…" Nora starts to say but stops herself after realising her older brother would be stupid enough.

"Go on honey, read it" Hank encourages her.

Phoebe opens the book and reads aloud.

"Met my Hero? No! Super villain crush? No! Umm Met the awesome Dark Mayhem today at the new Villain league HQ Happy Fun Burger. Was told I had to take Phoebe's powers from her but not sure I can. But if I don't then Ill never get into Villain Uni…but can I really do that to my own sister?" Phoebe reads the full note and a tear drops from her eye.

"We will get him back" Hank says trying to cheer her up.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	5. Evil Meetings and Beatings

**Good To Be Evil**

 **Chapter 5 – Evil Meetings and Beatings**

 **Previously, We saw the return of Phoebe's boyfriend Link Evilman. And learned more about the new villain Black Thunder. Who has a grievance with Link's father after he was banished to the Quantum Void. After much deliberation the Thunderman family worked out that Black Thunder hates both Heroes and Villains alike. Knowing this they set out to read Max's journal and uncover the new headquarters of the evil league.**

"Well, that settles it you need to go to Happy Fun Burger" Phoebe informs Link.

"Ok I will head off to that location right now Phoebe" Link answers her back.

"Don't worry Dad and I will be there as soon as we can if you find him don't engage" Phoebe warns him.

"Ok, see you soon" Link says and the transmission ends.

"Nora and I will watch over Billy" Barb says still not quite over losing both her boys.

"Ok then Dad we need to get to Happy fun burger as soon as we can" as she says this Phoebe grabs hold of Hank as he says his iconic line "Thunderman away!" and crashes through the roof.

"We should really just get a skylight instead of always replacing the roof" Barb says to herself.

"Why are we not helping?" Nora asks her mother.

"I know your father if anything we would just get in the way or we could become a target" Barb says to her younger daughter.

"Besides we need to watch Billy" Barb says.

"He isn't doing much besides being frozen" Nora quickly gets a dig in.

"It's not the same when I have no one to react to it" Nora says sadly missing her speedy brother.

Meanwhile in the Happy fun burger restaurant

"Welcome to happy fun burger, may I take your orderssssss" a strange snake like man says from behind the counter.

"So this is your new villain headquarters? Wow a fast food restaurant!" The customer mocks.

"what did you sssssay?" the Snake man says angrily.

"I sssaid your new headquarterssss sssucks!" the man once again says this time more clearly and imitating the man behind the till.

"Ssstrondor, we have a trouble maker!" The snake man says to a very muscly man.

"Strondor throw him out!" the man says putting his hand on the person's shoulder.

"That is a big mistake!" the being says as he puts his hand on Strondor's and throws him over his shoulder crashing into the snake guy.

Getting up from the floor the snake guy calls to a lady in the back room who appears to have a very large hand.

"Fairy Pinchessss we need some help" He says in his snake like voice.

"I am going to pinch you so hard" the woman says charging at the man.

"Strondor help too!" and he also charges at him.

"Hahaha Oh they let any wannabes join these days it seems" The man says coldly.

As they get to where he is standing a black energy barrier appears around him repelling them and sending them sprawling into a table and chairs.

"Pathetic weaklings this is what passes for villainy around here now?" and he picks up the two villains and throws them into the counter.

"Now I suggest you tell me what I want to know and maybe I won't destroy you fools" He says with a menacing tone.

"What isss it you want?" The snake guy says in answer to the villains question.

The man smirks and leans over the counter and whispers into the other villains ear.

Outside the restaurant Link has finally arrived.

"Ok just have to wait for Phoebe and then we can stop him" He says trying to psyche himself up.

Suddenly a brilliant bright light makes him cover his eyes as he hears the unmistakable sound of an explosion. He uncovers his eyes to find that the Happy fun burger is now nothing more than a pile of rubble and flames erupting around it.

"What just happened?" Link says dumb struck.

"I just happened" comes a voice from near the rubble.

Link is stunned when a figure emerges from the wreckage of the restaurant.

"Ahh, you must be Evilman's son." The stranger says with glee.

"Who are you?" Link quickly questions him.

"Oh you poor boy I am your end" The man says sadistically.

"NO!" Link says realising his mistake

"Hahaha the look on your face it's the same as your father when he realised I was going to destroy both Hero and Villains alike" Black Thunder says laughing.

"Your insane!" Link says stepping backwards in slight fear.

"To me that is a huge compliment!" Black Thunder says.

"In the name of the hero league I command you to surrender and release Max Thunderman" Link says trying to be heroic.

"The Hero league? You mean those pathetic fools who I already destroyed?" Black Thunder says in response.

"Also you think you can get me to surrender just by asking? No dear boy it won't be that easy and after all this is the perfect time to get my revenge on your father by killing you!" Black Thunder says taking up a battle stance.

"Sorry Phoebe I have no choice I have to engage" Link says regretfully

"Oh this is going to be good!" Black Thunder says as he charges towards the young teen.

As Black Thunder gets nearer to him Link manages to side step out of his way.

This annoys the villain who retorts "What's the matter? Are you scared? Here let me give you something to be scared about." He then launches several bolts of lightning at a passing school bus.

"NO!" Link shouts and manages to stretch over and grab the bus slowing it down long enough to avoid the attack.

"Ahh so you can stretch well that's a lame power!" He mocks the hero.

Suddenly he is sent flying into a parked car.

"Ugh, that was a cheap shot!" He exclaims as he tries to get back on his feet.

Arriving in the nick of time and flying down to assist Link is Phoebe and Hank.

"What took you guys so long?" Link asks.

"Sorry Dad needed to stop and get a chilli dog" Phoebe replies.

"Hahahahahaha" Black Thunder laughs maniacally as he manages to pull himself from the wreckage of the car.

"What's so funny!" Phoebe angrily says losing her temper.

"Your timing is impeccable Thunder girl" Black Thunder teases as he sends a bolt of black lightning streaking towards her.

Before she has time to eve react Link has stretched in front of her to absorb the force of the attack. Link however seems unfazed by this which angers the villain even more.

"NO! your ruining everything" Black Thunder shouts angrily at Link then throws another bolt at Hank this time.

Thunderman however has seen this coming and is quick to grab a nearby car to shield him from the strike. Afterwards he throws the car towards Black Thunder who just manages to dodge out of the way.

"You annoying pests, this changes my plans slightly but no matter I will destroy you all and next time we meet I won't be alone." He laughs and then vanishes in a bolt of lightning.

"Damn teleporters!" Hank calls out in annoyance.

Looking at the remains of the destroyed building Phoebe looks forlorn and regretful.

"He managed to destroy the Villain league as well" Phoebe says sadly.

"What did he mean when he said he wouldn't be alone?" Hank tries to ask Phoebe but she is too busy checking up on Link.

"Link are you ok?" Phoebe asks rushing over to his side.

"Phoebe I am fine I am rubber remember so lightning has no effect on me" He winces slightly when trying to stand up.

"Well not that much" He continues.

Elsewhere in Metroburg.

"GRAAH! How could I have underestimated Evilman's son!? This is a huge miscalculation on my part" Black Thunder scolds himself.

Chuckling at his failure Max smugly says "Hey looks like you lost so how about you let me go now and then I can kick your butt and become the hero."

Glaring at Max Black Thunder responds "But, Max if I let you go who will help me destroy your family and friends?"

"Yeah like I would help you do that!" Max says sarcastically.

"Oh I don't mean this you no your too weak and feeble no I mean the other you" Black Thunder says with a snigger and produces a ray gun from his suit.

"WHOA! Wait I can't do anything if you kill me!" Max tries to reassure the villain while keeping himself from harm.

"This won't kill you boy it's far more impressive than that, I have to give Dark Mayhem some credit he designed this originally I just tweaked it a bit" he says explaining to Max.

Max tries to move out of the way but he finds his feet electrified to the floor.

Black Thunder pulls the trigger and a Black and Purple beam flies out from the weapon and hits Max head on. He begins to shake as the beam completely engulfs him.

"YES! Its working now remember Max all the times your family denied you your true calling, remember the pain of constantly being in your sisters shadow and of course remember how good it feels to be EVIL!" Black Thunder shouts out.

As the beam dissipates Max is standing extremely still he suddenly looks up and says "Your right I remember it all evil is my true purpose and together we will destroy all who oppose us and obliterate Hiddenville!" as he says this his eyes glow red and a nasty smirk forms on his face.

"Finally thanks to the Eviliser your mine Max Thunderman, welcome back!" Black Thunder says with an evil grin.

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
